


Nine Lives

by RoseRedMisery



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Big Bro Arty, Gen, Post-The Last Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedMisery/pseuds/RoseRedMisery
Summary: Artemis wakes up from his post-resurrection nap to a surprise.





	Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Slightlyhopeful asked for something cute and sibling-y with Arty and the twins

Artemis woke up overly hot. Maybe that was just his new body's way of coping with the activity, after his consciousness was transferred into it, but he was also feeling crowded. He was willing to bet that wasn't a result of his resurrection. 

He peeked open an eye to see the very close face of his younger brother Beckett looking back at him. His carefree younger sibling now looked older than his years, no doubt a result of his possession. He'd yet to see Myles, who, he was guessing, was the warm body snuggled up against his back. After hearing Holly's story, Artemis had insisted on a nap.

Beckett noticed Artemis opening his eyes, and scooted closer, nearly nose to nose with Artemis.

“Are you alive for good this time?” Beckett whispered. Myles let out a snore from the other side of the bed, threw an arm around Artemis’ middle, and kept sleeping.

“Yes,” Artemis answered. But, then again, you never know. “I hope so.”

Beckett scrunched up his nose. 

“This is your third life you know. You're not a cat. I don't think you'll get another chance.” 

Artemis smiled at his brother's concern. Tilting his head slightly, he kissed the tip of Beckett's nose. Beckett looked more than a little surprised.

“Don't worry about me, little brother. It's my job to worry about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me, my tumblr is LadyLisa


End file.
